


Una flor gratis al día

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BokuAka Week 2018, Español | Spanish, Flower Language, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Es un secreto a voces que Bokuto regala muestras no pedidas de la mercancía cuando un cliente le agrada.Bokuaka Week 2018, Día 2: Flower Shops/Ice Cream Parlor





	Una flor gratis al día

Trabajar en una botánica sigue siendo sorpresivo para Bokuto, pero duda haber encontrado algo mejor. Cuando empezó a cazar empleos, siempre pensó que terminaría en alguna tienda deportiva, sin embargo, aún no entiende cómo lo rechazaron en todas. Su pérdida de ánimos debió ser muy fuerte, no se explicaba de qué otra manera Ushijima, su compañero de equipo más serio, se dio cuenta y le dijo que buscaban un nuevo vendedor en el negocio de sus tíos. Su mala racha acabó gracias a su recomendación.

También se le hace raro ver a ese chico en otro uniforme que no sea el de voleibol, mas ese es un detalle innecesario en el relato. Simplemente cree que no está de más expresar su agradecimiento, pues además es quien le enseñó lo curiosas que pueden ser las plantas y, por lo tanto, ha ayudado —sin saberlo, o lo hubiese detenido— a darle su sello personal a su labor.

Claro que, de haberlo notado antes, cualquier colega lo habría detenido. Es un secreto a voces que Bokuto regala muestras no pedidas de la mercancía cuando un cliente le agrada. Al encargarse de su atención hasta el momento del pago, es de los que más interactúan con ellos, por lo que es algo que ocurre con frecuencia, alrededor de tres veces semanales cuando tiene menos suerte. Ya lo han regañado por lo que puede implicar que entregue flores individuales recién cortadas de sus plantas, pero insiste con su defensa de que no hay pérdidas porque no les da la maceta entera, solo una ramita.

Es una lógica debatible —una persona astuta sembraría esa rama y  _voilà_ , flores gratis si contaba con suerte—, mas no tan errada en cuanto al dinero, así que nadie logra ponerle freno a ese gesto.

Tiene un punto débil por los niños que se deleitan por los colores explosivos de algunas flores. Si ve que están desilusionados mientras sus padres cancelan cualquier otro producto —o dirigiéndose a la salida con las manos vacías—, busca sacarles una sonrisa al darles una de esas flores que llamaron su atención. Algunos olvidan agradecer, pero le basta con su felicidad para él también alegrarse, haciéndoles caso omiso a las miradas de los demás trabajadores.

En menos ocasiones se vuelve atrevido al regalar una flor —aleatoria para la mayoría— con algún significado en especial. No espera que se den cuenta —si no fuera por Ushijima, solo sabría del clásico  _te amo_  de las rosas rojas—, incluso prefiere que nunca lo hagan cuando se le enfría la cabeza. El mensaje depende de la persona, de lo que haya causado en él. Casi siempre es algo que, como empleado, sería inapropiado decir directamente. Es genial tener algo similar a su propio idioma en clave, es como cuando intentaba crear un nuevo lenguaje secreto de niño que apenas sus amigos y él mismo entendían.

Tiene unas cuantas semanas sin dar esas flores especiales cuando, a mitad de su turno del jueves, un chico entra a la tienda, echa un rápido vistazo al interior y se dirige hacia él, seguramente por ser quien más cerca está de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —saluda. Bokuto sonríe y se lo devuelve; no todos los clientes recuerdan esos modales, mucho menos los jóvenes—. Busco flores que pueda llevar a un hospital.

—¿Quieres elevarle los ánimos a alguien enfermo?

—No. —Aun negando, la calma de este muchacho no se aparta de su voz armoniosa. Desea escucharla por más tiempo, no le importa si le lleva la contraria—. Solo quiero desearle una pronta recuperación.

—Oh, ¿quieres un ramo con ese significado?

—De hecho, preferiría comprar una planta. Es una tía a la que le gusta la jardinería, estará feliz de tener flores nuevas cuando le den el alta.

—¡Muy buena idea! —Detallista, más a su favor. Ya le agrada este chico bonito, así que le duele admitir—: Me temo que no soy el mejor para atender ese pedido. ¡Ushiwaka! —grita sin voltear. Recuerda haberlo visto al otro extremo de la tienda.

—Que no me llames así, Bokuto —reclama sin muchos cambios en sus facciones mientras se acerca—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El... —Empieza, pero no quiere referirse a él como a un simple cliente, por lo que lo mira con una mano apuntada hacia él.

—Akaashi. —Entiende el gesto.

—Akaashi busca una flor con la que pueda desearle una pronta recuperación a un familiar. —¿Es raro que le guste pronunciar el apellido de un extraño? Siente ganas de jugar con sus sonidos.

—Oh, sígame. Hay varias de las que puede escoger... —A partir de ahí, no escucha con claridad.

Es habitual que le toque darle clientes a Ushijima cuando han venido por una planta con un significado especial. Aunque le ha enseñado varios de los pedidos más comunes, Bokuto todavía no conoce lo suficiente sobre lenguaje floral como para quedarse con la mayoría de los casos. Es aquí donde su peculiar compensación arranca.

Mientras vigila que el moreno aún está siendo atendido, se dirige al área de semisombra. Es una suerte que nadie más esté cerca. Aunque no haya podido buscarle una flor que coincidiera con sus intenciones, conoce a la perfección todas sus opciones para decirle en silencio lo que sería atrevido poner en palabras explícitas. Una rosa pudo ser fácil, pero era un regalo demasiado común con otro significado más asociado a ella. Un hibisco funcionaría si aún estuviera abierto a esa hora. Una orquídea es demasiado exótica y sensual, a su parecer. En cambio, una cala es duradera y elegante, justo lo que desea.

Se cerciora de que nadie esté viéndolo antes de extraer las tijeras del bolsillo del delantal verde —parte del uniforme—, sostener el tallo de un ejemplar pequeño en blanco y cortar a una altura no muy obvia. Se aleja al instante, aún escondiéndose del resto de ojos en la tienda.

Akaashi está pagando por unos tulipanes azules cuando lo encuentra con la mirada. Anota en su memoria que esas flores sirven para desearles mejoras a los enfermos. Se dirige cerca de la puerta y se queda ahí, aguardando. Su momento de brillar llega cuando el muchacho está a punto de salir con la maceta en manos.

—Akaashi —llama cuando está justo frente a él. Sus latidos sustituyen a la música en volumen bajo que ambienta el lugar.

—¿Hm? —Se detiene. Su ceño apenas se frunce.

—Ten. —Le deja ver la cala en su mano derecha.

—¿Ah? —Ahora arquea una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

—Solo acéptala. —Sonríe. Los ojos de Akaashi viajan de su rostro a la flor y de la flor a su rostro sin que su expresión varíe. Es visible cuánto aumenta la felicidad de Bokuto cuando sus dedos largos toman el tallo delgado.

—¿Gracias? —Aunque con algo de recelo, cabe destacar.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu visita. —Hace una pequeña reverencia—. Estoy seguro de que amará esos tulipanes.

—Son perfectos. Su color favorito es el azul.

—Alegrarán su estadía allá. ¡Que tengas un buen resto del día!

—Que tenga un buen día, igualmente. —Con esas palabras, da los pocos pasos que faltan para salir del establecimiento.

No disimula su gesto de victoria en cuanto se cierra la puerta. Tal vez se ha delatado con eso, pues Ushijima camina hasta él para decirle:

—Supuse que planeabas algo cuando pediste su nombre.

—¡Ah, ¿sí me vieron?! —Mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso con cada cliente que te agrade. —Las sugerencias de Ushijima siempre suenan más duras de lo que pretende por culpa de su voz—. Puede aceptarse que alegres a niños desilusionados, pero ahora, si no vi mal, le has entregado una cala a un joven que no debe ser mucho menor que nosotros. Parece coqueteo, Bokuto. Es inadecuado.

—¡No si no sabrá qué quiero decirle!

—Muestra interés en el lenguaje floral, es posible que lo investigue. Cuesta creer que un vendedor regale una flor solo porque sí.

—Tampoco fue nada muy grave. Solo le digo que es hermoso. —Se encoge de hombros—. No lo volveré a hacer ni aunque el cliente sea el  _sex symbol_  del momento, ¿vale?

—Espero que cumplas.

Suspira cuando lo deja solo. La promesa no incluye el caso de que sea Akaashi quien vuelva a la tienda. Espera verlo de nuevo pronto.

Entretanto, se distrae tratando de descifrar qué en él es lo que le ha fascinado tanto en menos de un minuto total de interacción. Tal vez sea su calmada —y melodiosa, se atrevería a decir— voz. Pueden ser los mínimos gestos de su cara que no son del todo expresivos, mas sí suficientes para percibir su alteración de ánimo. Pueden ser sus ojos, cuyo color no logra recordar con precisión. ¿Son verdes, azules o de algún tono intermedio?

Su anhelo de volver a ver esos ojos es lo que lo inspira la siguiente vez que Akaashi entra a la tienda, dos semanas luego. No permite que otro empleado lo atienda; va rápido hacia él y se lo apropia.

—¡Akaashi, ¿qué tal?! ¿Cómo le fueron a los tulipanes azules? —Se siente tentado a rodear sus hombros con un brazo, pero puede oír a Ushijima reprenderlo con su  _inapropiado_.

—Le encantaron. Ya se los ha llevado a casa y los integró a su jardín.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya está curada? —Asiente—. ¡Me alegro mucho! Entonces, ¿buscas algo en particular hoy?

—Quiero una planta para mí. Algo sencillo para un principiante, por favor.

—¿Me dejarás escoger?

—O puede darme opciones.

—Hm... —Ve a los alrededores, una mano bajo el mentón—. ¡Ya sé! —Chasquea—. Las suculentas están en tendencia. ¿Te gustan?

—Sí.

—Están por aquí. —Le hace una seña para que lo siga.

Tiene una flor en mente que se le hace perfecta para él, pero no está muy seguro de cómo dársela. No quiere que la compre, se supone que debe ser un regalo suyo, por lo que no puede ofrecérsela.

Cuando Akaashi levanta una pequeña maceta blanca con una suculenta similar a una rosa e indica que irá a la caja, dándole las gracias por su atención, Bokuto acelera su paso hacia el área de los tulipanes, pendiente de evadir a cualquier cliente que pudiese ocuparlo. Está a contrarreloj, debe apurarse sin atraer miradas curiosas a sus movimientos rápidos. Además, al encontrarse en un pasillo repleto de una de las flores más populares, debe ser aún más discreto.

Una vez más, saca las tijeras del delantal, pero ahora finge limpiar las plantas de las hierbas que a veces se cuelan en las macetas y de hojas secas. Arranca una hoja amarillenta por ahí y elimina pétalos marchitos por allá hasta dar con los tulipanes jaspeados. Verifica que nadie lo vigile y que Akaashi aún esté pagando de un solo vistazo antes de decidir cuál de todas las combinaciones bicolores sería mejor. Cinco segundos después, corta una flor de base morada y puntas blancas, esconde sus tijeras y se aleja en dirección a la puerta.

No pasa ni un minuto y medio para que el joven llegue hasta su ubicación y frene. La sorpresa es visible, mas no tanto como su expresión que delata que, de cierto modo, tenía que esperarse esto de nuevo. La sonrisa de Bokuto no se desvanece en ningún momento. De hecho, se agiganta.

—¿No se mete en problemas por eso? —pregunta al aceptar el tulipán.

—Mientras no te regale un ramo, un arreglo floral o una planta entera, no podría considerarse una pérdida total. —Se encoge de hombros.

Akaashi sonríe sin separar los labios. Es lo suficiente para que sus ojos se achiquen y aceleren su ritmo cardíaco.

—Que tenga un buen día. —Hace un ademán de despedida con la mano que sostiene el regalo.

—¡Que tengas un buen día! —Lo imita, aunque más efusivo.

Esta vez, disimula mejor su emoción en el momento que la puerta se cierra. Lo único que deja en evidencia su felicidad es la canción alegre que tararea en voz baja.

—¿«Tienes unos ojos preciosos»? —O eso había creído. Respinga al oír la grave voz a sus espaldas. En serio, en ocasiones cree que Ushijima tiene habilidades para la teletransportación; de otra manera, no se explica cómo aparece de la nada a su lado—. No recuerdo enseñarte eso.

—Es que no lo hiciste —admite, sonrisa nerviosa—. Investigué algunos significados por mi cuenta desde ese día.

—Hm. —Le tranquiliza que no luzca enfadado por la promesa que, desde su perspectiva, ha roto—. Para la próxima, lo mejor será que seas directo con él. No comprometas tu trabajo por lo que pueda convertirse en parte de tu vida personal, Bokuto.

—¡Sí! —asiente con un saludo militar que deshace al instante. Es otro consejo que suena a reprimenda.

Tal vez deba averiguar qué flor es ideal para pedir una cita.

No debe esperar demasiado para su siguiente coincidencia en la tienda. Apenas una semana después, Akaashi vuelve a caminar entre los pasillos coloridos. A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, no pide ayuda alguna, sino que busca con la mirada y, al fijarla a un punto a su izquierda, se dirige hasta allá. Está tentado a atenderlo, pero se ve tan concentrado que no quiere distraerlo; así que solo lo sigue con la vista. Además, debe calmarse para ir por la flor que se adecúa para el mensaje que quiere darle hoy.

El problema más grande es que está yendo directo a la zona de los gladiolos. Peor aún, se ha detenido frente a los amarillos. Alza las cejas y se lleva las manos al cabello. ¡¿Por qué ha levantado una maceta de las flores que iba a entregarle?!

Entra en pánico por dentro. Akaashi está sacando su dinero del bolsillo. ¿Esto quiere decir que tiene a alguien a quien hacerle una invitación amorosa? ¿Ha estado coqueteando indirectamente con un chico que ya tiene pareja o que ya está interesado en otra persona? ¿O es una simple coincidencia? Que aceptase sus regalos sin tanto problema le indicaba que estaba disponible, soltero; porque no puede imaginárselo como donjuán ni como infiel. ¡El muchacho lo trata de usted, por favor! Es el cliente joven más educado con el que se ha topado. Tiene que ser una coincidencia, jugarreta del destino.

—Eh, ¿Bokuto-san? —La invasión de posibilidades en su cabeza impide que se percate de que el sujeto en cuestión se ha parado detrás de él.

—¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! —Inhala con mucho ruido, una mano dramática en el pecho descontrolado.

—Lo pregunté —responde en un murmullo.

—Oh. —Mudo. ¿Por qué le ha interesado conocer su nombre tan de repente?

No le da tiempo de procesar la información para contestar su propia interrogante. Con la mano libre, Akaashi arranca una de las flores de la hilera vertical, extrae un pequeño rectángulo de papel del único bolsillo de su camisa y presenta ambos frente a Bokuto.

—Espero no haberme confundido —dice mientras enfatiza que le está ofreciendo ambas cosas con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

—¿Me estás in…?

—Aclaremos eso por mensaje —interrumpe con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando toma el gladiolo y el papel, agrega—: Hábleme cuando lo desee. —Y con su ademán de despedida, sale del establecimiento.

Bokuto reacciona al sentir miradas en él que no logra ubicar cuando voltea a su alrededor. Tiene las mejillas acaloradas, a lo mejor sonrojadas, al revisar qué está escrito en el papel. Tragarse el grito de celebración al leer un número telefónico ha sido el trabajo más complicado que le ha tocado hacer desde que es empleado de la tienda.    


End file.
